needing her alpha
by VervainHearts
Summary: "So… what you're saying is that my best friend has to screw my girlfriend to get her through her heat because he is a freaking alpha?"


"So… what you're saying is that my best friend has to screw my girlfriend to get her through her heat because he is a freaking alpha?" Stiles asked for the seventh time that night. Liam just let out another obnoxious sigh while Kira focused on stroking Malia's hair as she whimpered in pain on the lab table in the vet clinic. Deaton just gave Stiles a professional smile, the one he used with pet owners that were trying to take understand the diagnosis he had gathered from their pet's symptoms. Scott had recognized that look when he peeked up from staring at the floor, looking like a puppy that had been scolded for doing something wrong.

"Yes. In order to get her through her heat, her alpha has to claim her as part of her pack…. sexually," Deaton began to explain. Kira shifted, Scott looking at her before down again. He saw how uncomfortable his girlfriend was and he felt bad, wishing he could do something to make her feel better. To make her understand that he did not want to do this with Malia but pack matters came first and Scott needed to be an Alpha. But his moral compass was jacked at the moment: Stiles was his best friend and Malia was his best friend's girlfriend. He felt like it would practically be betrayal to screw the girlfriend of his brother.

"So… Scott has to… have sex with Malia?" Stiles asked, involving his hands to convey what he was trying to say. Another groan sounded and this time it came from Lydia.

"Yes Stiles. Malia and Scott need to have sex. If we keep holding this off, his wolf is going to seek her out and take her, whether she wants it or not," Lydia stated. Scott gulped, hoping it did not come to him forcing himself on Malia. He would never be able to forgive himself for hurting any woman that way. "And if her scent gets stronger, other alphas may smell it and come to town. And then we will have a bigger problem because they will be literally fighting each other over to screw your girlfriend and try to fill her with their puppies."

Another whimper sounded from Malia and Stiles felt her grasp his hand from the painful pleasure coursing through her body. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Scott who had met his gaze. He knew in a normal world, this situation would be out of the question but Stiles' world was anything but normal: he was dating a girl who used to be a coyote and his best friend since the playground days was a true alpha.

Stiles just gave him a nod as his agreement to Scott and the alpha walked closer to Malia. Scott carefully moved some hair from Malia's face, his wolf clawing at the surface of his psyche, screaming to take what was his but he needed her approval.

"Malia, you understand what I need to do right?" Scott asked, hoping she had been listening so they would not have to explain the awkward situation they were about to get into.

"Yes." Malia stated. "But… I can't. I'm with Stiles. I want Stiles. Not you." Scott tried not to look disappointed as she rejected him. Lydia moved forward to her, taking her free hand.

"I know you do not want him Malia but you are going to be in a lot of pain and we do not want some other alpha to possibly come in and claim you," Lydia said softly, trying to comfort the girl some. She did not want to admit it but Malia had grown on her and seeing a friend hurt made her want to go out of her way to help.

"Baby," Stiles said, getting everyone's attention as he moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "I know you only want me and this won't change anything between us but Scott is going to help you."

"Help me? He's going to screw me like you do!" Malia stated through a pained moan. "We can try again… you can try make me feel better," She pleaded as she clutched his hand. Stiles was about to open his mouth when Malia growled. A roar rumbled from Scott lowly in response and Malia let out a whimper in retreat. Everyone looked at Scott, shocked by his reaction that seemed to surprise him as well. His wolf did not take a beta turning him down gently at all.

"She doesn't want this Deaton," Scott said as he hung his head lowly. "I can't force her. Is there some sedatives or herbs she can use to help numb the pain a bit?" Deaton nodded, beginning to explain some of the things he could use. Scott left the room, heading to the storage supplies room to gather some of the items vet had there.

The day after, Scott was in school, trying his best to slow down his heart rate as he smelt Malia's scent from his class. He was in Chemistry with Lydia as his lab partner and he knew Malia had English with Kira and Stiles three hallways over. Lydia had helped Deaton the night before make a solution that would help dull the effect of Malia's heat but since it was her first time experiencing it in her human form, he had told them that it wouldn't completely null out the effects she would have on an alpha.

Even though it was dulled down, his wolf begged for Scott to seek Malia out and lay claim to her. He wanted him to fuck her in front of everyone in the class: to show them how she would respond to his hard cock fucking into her as she begged for it. As she took him inside of her like a good beta, following her alpha's every command as he gave her what he needed. His wolf enticed the thought that Kira could watch, seeing how good Scott could be when it came to them having sex. Scott knew his wolf was not enticed by Kira at the moment but he was and when they would have sex for the first time, he would make it good for her.

"Scott?" He turned to Lydia and looked at her curiously. The banshee flicked her eyes to his hand and he looked down to see his claws had come out, scratching the beaker he was holding. He calmed his heart rate, causing his claws to recede before putting it down on the lab table. "Her heat should be over in two weeks at the most. And then we can all go back to normal," Lydia explained to him. "Just calm down and do not do something you will regret." Scott nodded, looking down at the beakers and chemicals in front of him.

Three more days passed and the solutions Deaton and Lydia had made for her was not working as well as they had hoped. But she didn't want to discourage them so Malia hid her pain, thanking them. But she had gotten help from Derek, having him cipher some of her pain away even if he disagreed with the method. He told her that it would be better if Scott laid claim to her instead of some random alpha that would catch her scent since it was getting stronger by the day than it already was.

A couple of class periods later, Malia were getting ready to run the trail in the preserve for gym class by stretching. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked around until she saw Scott, standing next to Liam as he stretched and chills ran down her spine. She felt that ache that Lydia had explained to her was lust after she had shared with her and Kira that she and Stiles had sex a lot. She felt her body flush a little as she realized she was lusting for Scott, her boyfriend's best friend. She did not want to feel _that _for him but the heat had her going crazy with the need to be filled to the hilt by an alpha: Her alpha.

After Deaton had explained to them what was going on with Malia, Stiles had took her home and she made him stay since her father was working a night shift at the power plant. They ate some leftovers and eventually, Malia found herself on her back, trying to lose herself to the pleasure Stiles was giving her as he thrust into her repeatedly. They both climaxed after the other but it wasn't enough for her, she needed more. After coming for the third time, Stiles had to grab onto Malia's hips, begging her to stop. She growled and stopped for the moment. He stroked her sides till Malia visibly relaxed, her fangs going back into her gums. She pulled herself off of Stiles' condom covered length and she laid on him as he stroked her back lightly, whispering that she was going to get through this and he was there for her.

Malia heard the whistle blow, breaking her from her thoughts and took her eyes away from Scott as Coach Finstock gathered them all to get ready in a mass. She was in the sixth row of people, Stiles coming beside of her and smiling softly at her. She back smiled softly before the whistle blew again and Malia was on her way, making it to the first row of people after a while. She began to slow down, seeing Stiles was way behind her but he waved her on, trailing sluggishly behind. She noticed Liam coming up from behind and she sped up more, eventually pushing past the first person in the lead. She found herself running more, feeling the best she had felt all week.

After a while, Malia was far ahead of everyone. She stopped for a moment, deciding to catch her breath as she felt the burn slowly rising up in her again. She shook out her limbs, not noticing the crunch of leaves behind her. She leaned her head against the bark of a tree, pressing her heels down in the ground to flex her feet. She did not feel the press of someone behind her and she smelt a scent, freezing as she realized it was someone she did not know.

"Someone's burning up," She felt a fingertip with a claw run up her back through her shirt and she shivered as she felt that burning need from her heat rise up. "Need to be claimed by an alpha, don't you?" The unknown alpha said as he nuzzled her neck, his tongue moving to lick at the back of her neck. "You need me."

"No…" Malia gasped out, even though her body was betraying her. The alpha didn't listen, moving them deeper into the brush. He pushed her down and she fell forward to her knees.

"You'll submit to me. You'll have to when I give you what you need. You'll be begging for more." The alpha spoke before he put his hand on Malia's back, beginning to tug at her clothes. She wanted to fight back but her body was buzzing from the feeling of her heart, the aches coming back stronger. He had pushed her shirt up to her neck when she heard Scott roar. She looked up at him, seeing him fully wolfed out as the other Alpha roared back. Scott had leaped at him, toppling him to the ground as his claws began to scratch at him. Liam and Stiles was behind him, pulling Malia up from the ground as she pulled down her shirt. Stiles was holding her as she realized what was about to happen her before they had got to her.

Scott was still in a clawing frenzy, attacking his chest as Liam began to pull him off the bloodied alpha.

"She's mine! She's mine!" Scott yelled loudly as Liam pulled him back, trying to shrug off his beta. The Alpha was stumbling away.

Malia was holding onto Stiles tightly, feeling the aching for pleasure erupting through her as she cried quietly into his neck. Scott shifted back after he calmed down and turned to see the sobbing mess that was Malia in his friend's arms.

"We need to go Scott," Liam said as he saw they were both covered in specks of blood. "Stiles, take her home. Scott and I are going to head back to school to get cleaned up." Stiles nodded to the younger boy, carrying Malia away. She looked back at Scott in the distance, shocked and scared by realizing how much she needed Scott, how much she needed her Alpha.

For the rest of the week, Malia stayed at Derek's loft. Deaton, Derek and Braeden had talked it through and Deaton gave them some much stronger sedatives while supplying mountain ash in order to keep out unwanted alphas that were already finding their way to Beacon Hills. Braden was put in charge of handling the mountain ash so Derek could leave when he was needed to while he was in charge of giving Malia the sedatives. Malia had come up with an excuse to tell her father, saying she was spending the night at either Kira or Lydia's house so he wouldn't worry. She could tell that he had his suspicions but he was okay with her "staying over" at her friend's houses.

Stiles visited her every day, bringing her homework and helping her with it. Every time he came over, she could tell that he hated the isolation and the separation. He would often drop the idea of Scott coming to help her and she would feel a spike of yearning inside of her despite the fact she did not want to do that to Stiles or Scott. Whenever she was in between states of sleeping and awareness, Malia could hear him. _Scott_. Derek and Scott would talk in the hallway of the loft, Braeden braced by the door to let Derek in when needed. She hears how Scott talks quickly, saying he wants to help. Derek explains that it's up to her but he knows that she will not submit easily.

"You wouldn't be hurting me Lia. I hate seeing you in this much pain," Stiles said as he stroked her water soaked hair. He found Malia holding her knees to her chest in the bathroom, shivering as the warm water had eventually turned to a cold sprzay. She had been in the shower when she felt the deep aching again. So she tried getting herself off like Lydia had explained to her once. She must have been doing it wrong because she just could not find release. Not the one she wanted anyway. So after what seemed like forever, Malia gave up and slid down the tile of the shower. She tucked herself in a ball, waiting for the aching to go away. That was how Stiles found her and now they were sitting in the shower now with the water beating down on them. She nuzzled into his chest.

"I want to… but I can't… I can't…" Malia pleaded, shuddering as she felt another wave of pain run through her.

"It's okay. I promise." Stiles whispered. "Please Lia… you'll be okay." He told her as he stroked her back, feeling her shiver. She pulled away and looked at him, nodding.

"Okay…" Malia said to him softly. Stiles leaned down and kissed her softly before picking her up from the shower floor. He turned off the water, feeling her cuddle into his chest. He placed her on the bed, moving to wrap her in a towel. He moved the covers aside for her on the bed and tucks her in. She is blinking slowly at Stiles as he stroked her cheek.

"Just try to rest a little. Okay?" Stile asked. She nodded before her eyes shut and she felt her body relax into the sheets, her body shutting off.

It was morning when Malia woke up. She looked around the room, feeling the same ache coming over her body, only this time it was stronger. She walked out into the loft, hoping she could find Derek for some more sedatives.

But instead, she was met with a pacing Scott. Malia clutched her towel close to body, seeing him stop to look at her. She felt the pain and pleasure aching inside of her, the fire burning her up quickly. He walked closer to her, trying to keep an expressionless face on. He placed his hand on where she was holding her towel up around her body.

"Are you sure?" Malia asked, seeing Scott peer up at her. Even though he tried to hide his emotions, she could smell the anxiety and lust mixing together and reeking on him. He nodded at her and pulled the towel from her body.

It dropped to the floor and Scott took in her body. It was different than the first time he saw her naked when he turned Malia back human. At first, it was curiosity and now it was lust and hunger. He looked back at her and his eyes flashed red, moving closer to her as he traced her collarbone. His hand trailed up her neck and he pulled her to him, nosing against hers. She placed her hands on his hips and Scott devoured her lips hesitantly until he felt Malia press her body against his, whimpering softly into his mouth as she kissed him back.

Scott grew bolder with his movements, licking the seam of Malia's lips till she opened her mouth and let his tongue in to caress hers.

"You can touch me if you want," Scott said as he felt her finger tips dancing idly against his hips. Malia eyed him with caution, moving her hands under his hoodie. He felt shivers run everywhere she touched, knowing it was the pheromones she was radiating. He was intoxicated, kissing her harder as he began to back her against one of the beams in Derek's loft.

Her back brushed the cold metal but Malia could care less as she kissed Scott harder, her body pressing against him as she felt like she was finally… warm. Her nipples were hard, rubbing against the soft material of Scott's hoodies as she rolled her body against his.

"Scott…" Malia moaned against his lips. She was just about to wrap her thighs around his waist when she felt him beat her to it. Scott picked her up effortlessly and wrapped her legs around his waist before pushing her back against the metal. Her hands went to his hair, tangling in the dark strands as she ground herself against him. The ache she felt was getting stronger and stronger as she and Scott continued to make out. She just needed him naked and inside of her, giving her what she needed. "I need… I need more…" She whispered against his lips. Scott pulled back and looked at her before nodding, understanding that the situation called from him to help her since he was her alpha.

His wolf was coming to the surface, a growl rumbling from his chest. Malia went to push her hands under his hoodie, taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the loft. Scott pushed his hips into her, his wolf screaming for him to take her then and now. But he could not be rough with her even if Malia was fervently kissing him, her hands heading to his pants. She removed his belt, her hands shaking from anticipation and nerves. She tried her best to stop the shaking but she could not. She needed this, the pleasure becoming too much.

Scott could sense she was nervous and pressed her into the beam, moving her hand from his pants. She looked up at him and he stroked her neck, wanting to help her relax.

"Scott…" Malia pleaded, her big brown eyes glassed over with tears as she rutted against him again, needing him to just fuck her already. Scott saw how pained she looked and set her down before kicking his shoes off. She went to his pants, forgoing to even unbutton them as her claws came out and she was tugging his pants down along with his boxer briefs but not before he could grab a condom from his pants. He tore it open with his teeth, rolling the condom onto his length before looking over to Malia. He saw she was taking in his body as she touched herself and something inside Scott snapped.

He moved to Malia, pulling her hand away from her clit before turning her around and pushing her into the beam as he thrust his length inside of her from behind. A groan rumbled from Scott's chest as Malia let out a whimper full of pleasure and some pain but it made for an interesting dichotomy. Malia drug her nails against the steel of the beam as she let whimpers and moan run through her body as Scott stilled his body for a moment. She growled at Scott as she turned to look at him over her shoulder and moaned, waiting for him to thrust into her.

Scott pulled out and pushed back inside of her slowly, making Malia growl again. He needed to take a moment to gather himself before he exploded. The last person he had sex with was Allison and at the moment, he did not want to think of her. He needed to let his wolf take over. And so he did.

Malia saw Scott's red eyes and she was pushed into the beam as Scott thrust back into hard before pulling back quickly and setting a rough pace. Loud moans escaped her body as Scott growled as he had his hands on her hips as he continued to fuck into her. She whined, her hand going down to her touch at her clit. But Scott grabbed it, taking both of her arms behind her back and holding them as he fucked harder into her. Her face pressed into the metal beam before she felt him grab her hair, gathering it to tug with his other hand.

"Mine…" Scott growled in her ear, thrusting particularly harder into her. The pain from her heat had turned into pleasure and it was consuming her just like it was consuming him. He felt his claws coming out as his fangs descended, his vision blurring to red as he thrust harder.

Malia's moans and whimpers echoed throughout the loft, serving as fuel for his wolf to fuck into her harder. Scott growled louder and louder as he felt her walls begin to tighten around his length. His claws scratched at her scalp as he held her.

"Scott…" She whimpered, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm taking over her. She tried to thrust back against him, her eyes glowing blue as she her fangs extended.

"Come for me Malia," Scott growled into Malia's ear before he licked at her neck repeatedly. She shivered as she felt him licking her skin, not really noticing what he was doing. She shivered as his fangs traced dragged against her skin and began to let out a mix of growls and moans until she felt Scott bite into her neck.

Malia roared out loudly as she felt Scott's fangs in her neck, biting down as she came. She felt her body almost give out as she gave into her orgasm. Her eyes were closed shut and Scott was still thrusting inside of her with her skin between his teeth until he pulled his mouth off her, roaring loudly as he came. He continued to pump his hips into her, slowing down as he finally began to regain his senses and the wolf simmered down beneath the surface of his body.

Scott rested his forehead against her back, feeling the sheen of sweat on her back. Malia hummed feeling him wrap his arms around her as she felt the euphoria that came from the bite Scott left on her neck.

They rested against each other for a while until Scott felt Malia wiggling her hips back against him. He could already smell the pheromones radiating from her body and hear her whimpers. He carefully pulled out of her and Malia pressed herself against him. He felt her rushing to kiss and touch him but Scott slowed her down.

"We've got time okay," Scott whispered to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them. Malia whimpered as she nuzzled against him. He went to his pants again, grabbing another condom before moving back over to her before lifting her to carry her to her bedroom.

Scott placed her on the bed before discarding the soiled condom in a trash bin and placing the new one on. From the effects of her heat, Scott was already hard again as he took in Malia's naked body as she laid on the bed. He got on the bed, pushing her legs apart roughly as the red began to take over his vision again. He took a moment to gather himself, not wanting to hurt her incase he did. He had a lot of strength for an alpha and he did not want to accidently hurt her.

A purr from Malia broke Scott from his thoughts and he moved down to nuzzle against her neck where he bit her before sliding inside of her. Malia let out a loud cry and he shushed her, seeing how her claws were grabbing at the sheets.

"Relax…" Scott commanded softly, stroking her cheek to help calm her down. He did not want to stay unemotional but he did not want her to think he did not care. He was her alpha after all. He needed to help and protect her. Malia nodded hurriedly, the aches slowly radiating through her. Scott hitched her hips up with his forearms, hearing her moan loudly from how deeper Scott was inside of her. She pants as he began to slowly move his hips, hitting places inside of her that she did not even know could be reached. She grasped his forearms tightly, her claws receding as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to lose herself to the heat and Scott.

Scott pressed his chest into her body as he laid on her, rocking his hips into her as he heard Malia's breathy whimpers, his body feeling like it was on fire from the pheromones and the heat that was coursing through her. Her head was pressed back into the pillow, giving him a good view of where he had bit her. He leaned down to nuzzle against that spot, smelling a spike in her pleasure. Her hands moved from his arms to his shoulders, nails digging in as she rolled her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

It was like a fever pitch the way Malia and Scott were moving in tangent with each other. He would mouth over the mark he had left on her neck as Malia would let little cries out every time their hips collided.

Eventually, everything was too much and Scott began to moan out louder, feeling his end coming closer and closer with every thrust of his hips into her. It didn't help that her wet heat was clutching his length with every thrust, the sweat between them causing their bodies to stick together. Scott move his head to the pillow beside her, lying against hers fully and rocking his hips into hers completely as Malia clutched onto Scott for dear life.

"Close... I'm… _Alpha_…" Malia cried as her second orgasm took her by surprise, making her seize up as she let out strings of moans and whimpers.

As Scott felt Malia's walls clutch around his length, he spilled out into the condom as he let out a loud and ragged roar. He fell onto Malia's shaking body, nuzzling into her neck as they clutched onto each other tightly. They stayed like this as Scott's cock softened inside of Malia and their sweat began to dry along with the mixture of their fluids.

Scott just focused on Malia, stroking her forehead softly as he smelt her normal scent begin to work its way out of from the cloud of her heat. She nuzzled into him, murmuring alpha and other things.

Malia dozed off into sleep and Scott relaxed for a moment. He watched her, not realizing how much time had passed. He had agreed with both Stiles and Derek that he would spend the night at the loft and leave in the morning. He heard a knock at the door and heard a voice.

"Scott, its Braeden. You guys done in there? They sent me up to check." Braeden said through the door. Scott carefully slipped out of Malia, moving to the door once he placed covers over her. He got another sheet and wrapped it around himself before opening the door.

"Yeah… it's done." Scott moved out of the room and head for his clothes. He went to the bathroom and put them on before stepping out to the living room. "She'll be okay. She just needs to rest." He said, feeling antsy, like he did not know what to do with himself now.

"She'll be fine Scott," Braeden assured him. "You helped her like an alpha should."

"Yeah… she'll be fine." Scott repeated before he began to leave, pondering if things would be normal for his pack after he and Malia did this. That things did not change between them.


End file.
